Some products such as ammunition projectiles (e.g., shot) are sold in containers that are enclosed by a cap. The caps can have a generally frustoconical shape, or spout-like shape, for easier dispensing of the shot. Typically the tip of the spout must be cut with a knife, scissors, or other tool, to create an opening to dispense the product inside in a controlled manner.